1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing roll consisting essentially of silicone rubber for use in an electrostatic photography process and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the electrostatic photography processes such as electrophotography and the like, an image can generally be obtained by the steps of forming a toner image on an image supporting means such as paper or the like by virtue of transfer or development and fixing this toner on said image supporting means by heating or pressure. As this fixing means, there has been used a fixing silicone rubber roll. However, the usual fixing roll is limited in durability, for instance, about 60,000-about 80,000 pieces when actually set in an electrophotographic copying machine. In view of this, development of a fixing roll which is more superior in durability has been expected.